Forest Room Mishap
by phoenixf1r3
Summary: Mover Smitty and his friend Katie go hiking in the Forest Room when Katie trips and sprains her ankle. Can they figure a way back to the Think Tank then the hospital?
1. Chapter 1

Forest Room Mishap

Disclaimer: I'm just a fan of Imagination Movers. Love the music, love the show. Please don't sue me!

"Wow, this is beautiful, Smitty. I love hiking in here," I say as I lean up against a tree and set down our picnic basket. The Forest Room in the Idea Warehouse is starting to show its fall colors and there's a slight chill in the air. Smitty's little friend, Warehouse Mouse, was scampering along with us.

When I first moved in to the neighborhood, I never dreamed the big building across the street would be such a wondrous place, or that I would grow so close to the cowboy-hatted guitar player. He's an Imagination Mover, a professional problem-solver, and loves the outdoors as much as I do.

"I'm glad you like it, Katie," he says as he put down a plate of broccoli by a big oak. We both smile as a family of pigeons start pecking at it. They look at us and gave big coos.

"What did they say?" I asked him. Smitty has a special gift of being able to talk to animals. I first noticed it when he was playing Go Fish with Mouse and he was understanding the squeaks.

"They said 'Thank you'. I do this about every week ever since the momma stole some a few months ago," he explains.

"Mitty, mitty, mitty! There!" squeaks Mouse.

"That's perfect, little buddy. We can set up over in that clearing. Katie, can you hand me the blanket," says Smitty.

There must have been a root under the stack of leaves in front of me because I trip and fall when I take a step, feeling my ankle pop when I land on the ground. "AHH!" I scream and grab for my foot.

"Are you okay?" asks Smitty as he runs over to me. Mouse bounds over and puts a paw on my shoulder, trying to help.

"I think I sprained my ankle," I said, trying to flex it, but only feeling pain. "I don't think I can get up." He reached out slowly to feel my ankle. I winced as he ran his fingers along my foot. "So, what's the verdict, Doc?" I joked weakly.

"It's sprained, all right. And we're going to need some help getting you out of here. Warehouse Mouse, can you run back to the Think Tank and tell the other Movers that we need them?" he says. "There's some pocket cheese in for you."

"Cheese?!" squeaks Mouse. He ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry him.

"Looks like I'm your new customer," I say with a slight smile. "I think first I'll need to dull this pain. I thought I saw a pussy willow back on the trail aways. Here, take my multi-tool and shave off some bark for me."

Smitty gives me a confused look. "Pussy willow bark?"

"It's like a natural aspirin," I explain. "My Granny was an herbalist. She taught me everything I know about plants."

I really didn't want him to leave me, but it's getting hard to focus. I hand him my tool and watch him go find the tree. Leaning back and closing my eyes, I try to meditate on pushing the discomfort from my body. It was just starting to work when I feel a hand on shoulder. "Katie?" I slowly come out of my trance and see my friend's sweet smile and a handful of bark chips. "Welcome back."

"Some picnic, huh? Kultzy Katie strikes again. Trust me to make a mess of things," I say in a moment of self-defeat. I pop a couple of chips and started sucking on them, trying to hide the fact that it tastes horrible without honey.

"We'll figure out a way to get you out of here. I promise," he says as he folds up the blanket and put it under my foot. "Better?"

"A little. Thanks, hon," I say with a slight blush. I take the bottle of apple juice he offers from the basket. I then spit out the chips and practically chug it down. "I'm sorry. This isn't the way I was hoping things would go today."

"That's okay. It's not serious and help's on the way," he says, sitting down next to me and taking my hand. I love that he trying to help so much, but I'm way too proud to tell him. My tough girl image won't let me. Maybe after this is over I'll let him know how I feel.

"Does somebody have a situation that needs imagination?" I hear from behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Same disclaimer applys. I just love the Movers!  
_**

"Dave, Scott, Rich! Mouse, you found them!" I squeal. My foot shifts in my excitement, making me take a hard breath through my teeth. "Okay, that was dumb."

"There's gotta be a way to keep you from moving your ankle," says Rich, watching me chew on some more bark.

"Let me check my journal," says Smitty as he was pulling it out of his pocket. "There's pressure bandages..."

"I can't use them. It makes the swelling worse," I explain.

"There's also splints, and casts."

"That's it!" says Scott excitedly. "We can put Katie's ankle in a cast, then we can all sign it and draw on it with markers."

'Not bad, but I think a splint would be a little easier to make," says Rich.

"Oh, right," says Scott, slightly crestfallen.

"We'll need a couple of sticks and something to tie them to her leg," says Smitty.

"i think I have some rope it my gadget hat," says Dave as he took off his cap, reaching in down to his shoulder. A minute later, he pulls out a coil of clothes line. "This ought to work."

Oh, I'll find some sticks," offers Scott. "Help me out, guys!"

Smitty looks into my eyes and gives me a big smile. "I think I'll stay behind and make sure she's comfortable." He adjusts the blanket as if my leg was made out fine china instead of flesh and bone. "We'll be right here."

"Not that I can go anywhere," I say with a hint of sarcasm. We watch them go out in the woods and I turn to face Smitty. "Thanks for staying. It would have been scary sitting here all by myself again."

"I didn't want to leave you the first time, but you said you needed that bark..." he starts to say, but I put a finger to his lips to get him to stop.

"You did good. I'd be in a lot worse shape without it and to tell the truth, I didn't want you to go either," I confess. We start to lean in for a kiss when the rustle of leaves grabs our attention.

Warehouse Mouse was dragging a pair of long sticks behind him when he looks up at us. "Hey, wait a minute," he chitters, then lets out a long series of squeaks I can't make out.

"Do I even want to know what he said?" I say, worrying that I upset our tiny friend.

"He's mad that we didn't tell him we were going out. Little buddy, we're not together. We're just friends," says Smitty.


	3. Chapter 3

"Not that it's a bad idea," I mumble. I'd been looking forward to that kiss for weeks, but was always too shy to act on it.

"Did you say something, Katie?" asks Smitty.

"No, nothing," I say, giving a quick smile.

More rustling leaves tell us that the other Movers are coming. In their arms are sticks of various lengths and shapes, all hoping theirs would be the one that could help.

We sort through them and find two that are long and flat. "Katie, this is probably gonna hurt, but you have to keep your foot straight while they tie this on," explains Smitty as he takes my hand and holds it tight.

"Wait a second," I say, turning my head to spit out the bark chips so I can put in fresh ones. I also take a few deep breaths to prepare myself for the new wave of pain. "Okay, I'm ready."

Scott and Rich hold my foot and the sticks in place while Dave wraps the line around all of it, being as gentle as he can. It takes everything I have to keep from screaming when Rich's hand slips and I hit the blanket.

"Sorry about that," he apologizes.

"It's okay," I breathe. "You didn't mean it."

"Next step is getting you up so we can get you out of here," says Dave.

"You wouldn't happen to have crutches in that hat, would you?" I ask.

"Not the last time I checked," he says.

"Well, you can't carry me, not unless one of you can squat-lift 240 pounds," I say, surprising myself by telling my true weight.

"I know," says Scott. "The wheelbarrow from the Garden Room. We can put her in it and wheel her to the Think Tank."

"Okay, Movers! Let's go get that wheelbarrow!" says Rich.

"I think I'll stay here and keep her company again," says Smitty. He sits down next to me and leans back against the tree.

"Okay, suit yourself," says Rich as they head to the Garden Room. Shortly after they're out of sight, I get brave and put my head on his shoulder. Mouse was crawling into my lap, be careful not to bump my hurt leg.

"You didn't have to stay this time, you know,' I say, looking up at him.

'But I wanted to," he explains as he turns to me. He reaches up to caress my cheek, smiling as I nuzzle in closer. Mouse covers his eyes, knowing what's about to happen.

Smitty lifts my chin with his finger. I close my eyes when I feel his lips press against mine. For those few seconds, I forget about everything but us. I'm literally in heaven, thinking there's nothing in the world that could spoil this moment. As we pull apart, I say the three words I've been want to since we met. "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

STILL DON'T OWN THEM, BUT LOVE THEM A BUCH!!!

He looks into my eyes and says, "I love you, too."

"So, what now? Does this mean we're a couple?" I ask, settling my head into his chest. My ear is over his heart, and I drink in the quiet strength of its beat.

"I guess so," he says as he put his arm around me, giving me the closeness I've craved for all those weeks. Part of me hopes it takes the others a long time to get back. We both seem to need this.

Warehouse Mouse looks at us and shakes his head. "See, told ya so!" he squeaks.

"Okay, smartymouse!" I say, ruffling his orange tuft. "You were right." I pull out a cheese pop from the lower pocket of my cargo shorts and give to him. We watch our little friend munch on the snack and smile. "What's sad is it took a serious injury for me to admit it."

"You could have said something sooner," he says.

"I was too afraid that you didn't feel the same way. I didn't want to ruin what we already had, a great friendship," I say, trying not to let my emotions come out in my voice.

"Too mushy! I'm outta here!" squeaks Mouse as he jumps from my lap and scurries off.

"What do we tell the others? They're all way too smart not to notice," I point out. I feel him give me a little squeeze and give me a peck on the forehead.

"I say the truth. We love each other and you'll be coming around the warehouse more often,' he says.

"Instead of looking for excuses to come over," I say.

"You don't have to now. You didn't have to then," he tells me.

One final kiss and I settle back into his chest. We sit there until the others get back.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. Real life and a small case of writer's block helad me up. I'm so excited that our boys in blue got picked up for another season and so can not to see them at Jazz Fest!! Enjoy the chapter and please review!_

**Standard disclaimer applies. I just a big fan using her own imagination!**

"Is it just me, or have you guys noticed how close Smitty's gotten to Katie?" asks Scott on the way to the Garden Room.

"I noticed it too," confesses Dave. "They'd make a nice couple, but I think they're both too shy to admit it."

"Guys, it looks like we have two idea emergencies on our hands," says Rich. "Anybody good at playing Matchmaker?"

"Not me," says Scott.

"Me neither," says Dave.

All at once the look at each other and shout "Nina!"

"She might be able to bring them together," says Dave.

"Let's call her after we get everbody back to the Think Tank," says Scott.

"Maybe they're already together and we just don't know it," points out Dave. "You both know how quiet they can be."

"Which is why they're perfect for each other," says Scott.

"Here we are, the Garden Room. Let's get that wheelbarrow!" says Rich.

"Yeah!" shouts Dave and Scott.

Inside the Garden Room, most of the fruits and vegetables have been harvested, with only a few squashes and pumpkins left ripening on their vines. Mums and marigolds were blooming in one corner and rosemary was growing near the door.

"Now where is it? I know Smitty usually keeps it near the shed," says Dave, looking around.

Here it is!" shouts Scott from the other side of the room. He starts to unload the wheelbarrow, taking out the tools and leftover fertilizer.

"It's pretty dirty in there," points out Rich.

"Oh, I know," says Dave. He takes off his hat and reaches in up to his elbow. He pulls out a small harp by mistake. "Oops." He hands it to Scott, who starts playing a light, airy tune. Reaching in again, he then pulls out the tarp he was looking for. "Here we go! Rich, could give me a hand?" He crosses his arms when the tall drummer starts clapping. "Very funny. Now, can you help me out?"

"Oh, right," says Rich, grabbing one end of the tarp and draping it across the wheelbarrow.

"That ought to do it. Let's get back to Katie and Smitty. Um, Scott, we're ready to go now," says Dave, waving his hand in front of his friend's face.

Scott looks up and stops playing. "Huh?" he asks.

"We're done now," says Rich very slowly.

"right, Katie's ankle. Let's get going!" says Scott as runs to catch up to the others.


	6. Chapter 6

**Standard disclaimer here. Words to Breathless are owned by another great New Orleans product: Better Than Ezra!**

I start to feel Smitty's fingers slowly run up and down my back, offering some much needed comfort. I look at him when he finds the surgical scar on my shoulder blade. "What happened here?" he asks.

"I got bit by a spider while I was still living in the mountains. They had to remove the dead muscle around the site. At one point, I thought I going to die. Took me about two months to heal and it still bothers me sometimes," I say. I'm actually proud of the fact that I survived that ordeal and glad it prompted me to move to the city in the first place.

"Wowsies, what a story!" says Smitty.

"It was when I was at my worst that I said I was going to do something more with my life if I pulled through. Well, I did and about a year later, here I am. I'm getting my repair shop off the ground thanks to Nina's article, I have the best friends a girl could ask for, and I finally have a man in my life that I can trust. Thank you so much for that last one," I say, giving him a long kiss.

"My pleasure," he says when we pull apart. He starts to brush my hair out of my eyes when I turn away. A tear rolls down my cheek, embarrassed that certain thoughts enter my mind, of being stalked, thought of as a sister instead of a lover, kicked out, left in the cold, and other things that admitting my trust has caused. "What's wrong?"

"My luck with the word 'trust'. Bad things always seem to happen when I say it. My first real boyfriend was a control freak that wouldn't let me go after I broke it off with him. My next boyfriend said I was more of a sister. I also had this house mate that one day, after he gained control of our lease, decided I wasn't welcome anymore and called the cops. I spent six months in a lean-to before I was able to pick myself up again. The spider was the best thing that happened to me, prompting me to come here. I had to get out of the mountains, for my own sake," I explain. I wipe my eyes and give a little smile when I hear him start to sing.

"Here you are now  
Fresh from your wars  
Back from the edge of time  
And all that you were,  
Stripped to the bone  
I thought you'd want to know

That when you feel the world is crashing  
All around your feet  
Come running headlong into my arms  
Breathless  
I'll never judge you  
I can only love you  
Come now running headlong  
Into my arms  
Breathless

Lay down your guns  
Too weak to run  
Nothing can harm you here  
Your precious heart  
Broken and scarred  
Somehow you made it through  
I only ask that you won't go again

When you feel the world is crashing  
All around your feet  
Come running headlong into my arms  
Breathless  
I'll never judge you  
I can only love you  
Come now running headlong  
Into my arms  
Breathless

So glad to see you smiling  
So good to hear your laugh  
I think that you've found you even  
Missed yourself  
I'm only asking this because I think that  
Truth be told  
Oh, you'll never go again  
Again

When you feel the world is crashing  
All around your feet  
Come running headlong into my arms  
Breathless  
I'll never judge you  
I can only love you  
Come now running headlong  
Into my arms  
Breathless  
Breathless"

"Smitty, I don't know what to say. That the sweetest thing anybody's ever done for me," I say, more tears streaming down my face, this time full of love instead of hurt.

"It's how I feel. You've been through so much in your life and I could never hurt you like that. You can really trust me and if you need time, I'll wait," he says, holding me close and rocking me back and forth.

"Where were you ten years ago?" I joke between sobs.

"The city fire department, then Rich, Dave, and Scott told me this crazy idea about solving people's problems for a living," he jokes back.

"I'm glad they did, 'cause I can't think of anybody's help I'd rather have right now," I say, trying to stop showing my weakness. I always keep my guard up, and it scares me that I can tell him these things without thinking he might use it against me later. Maybe this one I can truly give my heart.

We spend a few more minutes huddling together before I hear someone coming. Tiny steps make for tiny feet, so I assume Warehouse Mouse is coming back. Part of me still wonders if I upset the little guy and what I could possibly do to fix it.

"Katie?" he asks, pulling on my T-shirt tail.

"Mmm uh?" I say looking down at him from Smitty's arm. I notice that his sleeve is turning a darker shade of blue from catching my cries.

"Sorry," is all he says as he hugs my good leg. I know now that all is well in the warehouse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

A few buckets later, we hear Dave and Scott talking as Rich drives the wheelbarrow up to us.

"All I'm saying is they're good together," says Dave, throwing out his hands.

"But peanut butter and pickles..." starts Scott.

"Dill pickles," corrects Dave.

"Alright, dill pickles, just sounds weird to me," says Scott, making a yucky face.

"Don't knock till you've tried it. It's the ultimate combination of sweet and sour," claims Dave. He finally seems to notice that my face is half buried in Smitty's shoulder, still softly crying. "Everything okay, Smitty?"

"It will be when we get her to the ER," he says, patting my arm. I look up at him, grateful he didn't tell the real reason for my little breakdown.

Feeling a bit embarrassed for lying to the other Movers, I say, "I'm just in a lot of pain. Those bark chips aren't working as good as I'd hoped."

My fib seems to have thrown them off, as Rich says, "You'll be at the hospital soon. Think you can

wiggle yourself around?"

"With a little help, I think so," I say, trying to get in a position to scoot my way to the wheelbarrow that he and Scott are tipping forward for me. Dave and Smitty drag me up into a sitting posture once I'm in and they wheel me back to the Think Tank, Warehouse Mouse riding with me.

To everybody's surprise, Nina was sitting on the sofa. "Hi, guys! Katie, what happened?" she says when she notices the splint.

"I tripped while I was in the Forest Room with Smitty. I got a really bad sprain and he's about to take me to the emergency room to have it checked out," I explain. "I hope it's not too bad. I hate going to the hospital."

"Me too," squeaks Mouse as he hops out.

It's a bumpy ride out to the car going up and down those few steps but I manage to only cringe a few times. It was a quiet ride in and Smitty told the triage nurse he was my boyfriend so he could stay with me the whole time. The x-ray confirmed the sprain and I was sent home with a Vicodin prescription, an air cast, and crutches, with strict orders to stay off my foot for the next few weeks. Last thing I remember before waking up in bed was downing a few pills and a very long kiss good night.

"Morning, sleepyhead," he says, holding a tray with bacon, eggs over easy, and toast for me. I can tell from his rumpled appearance that he spent the night camped out on my recliner.

"Morning, yourself," I smile as I pile some pillows so I can sit up and scoot over a bit, allowing him to sit on the edge. "I'd've been fine, ya know? I'm not used to having someone take care of me like this."

"So you've said. I hope you don't mind me raiding your kitchen. I figured you'd be starving,'' he says, putting the tray on my lap. The bacon was burnt and the eggs a little runny, but I was touched that my man cooked for me. 'My man'. That still sounds so strange to me. He catches me looking at my cell phone and takes it off the endtable. "Oh, no you don't. You're going to take it easy, whether you like it or not!"

"But I have five jobs I need to finish before the end of the week. Sitting at my workbench is staying off my foot," I complain. Just by the look he's giving me tells he's not going to give in. "Okay, but can I at least come with you to the warehouse? I'll go nuts sitting here all by myself. Even if all I do is play Go Fish with Mouse, it'll be better than this!" Few people know how hard it is for me to sit still for long periods of time, and this is no exception.

"Do you promise to let us do everything for you?" he asks.

"Except for a few obvious things, of course!"

Using my cell, he calls Rich. "Hey, it's Smitty. Katie's coming to the warehouse with me today." He listens for a few seconds, and answers, "I want to make sure she follows doctor's orders and not work and possibly make her foot worse. Plus, there's something we want to announce to everybody when we get there."


	8. Chapter 8

**Same disclaimer applies. Love ya guys!**

"Careful," says Smitty as I hop down the stairs into the Think Tank. Dave is piling some throw pillows on the coffee table, Scott is making lemonade on the countertop, and Rich is over by his drum kit.

"I'll be okay. This isn't my first sprain," I say as I make my way to the sofa and put my foot on the pillows. I take off my backpack and root around inside. "Scott, I hope you didn't put sugar in that yet. Ah, here it is!" I pull out a bag of sweetener and toss it his way. "I add 10 packets when I make a pitcher of lemonade." I also hand a black case to Smitty, which he places in the fridge for me.

"What's in there?" asks Dave.

"Insulin," I explain. "I'm a diabetic."

"I'm heading to the bathroom to clean up," said Smitty, running his hand along his jaw to feel the stubble.

"Rough night?" asks Rich. "I saw you were calling from Katie's phone."

"I stayed with her last night in case she needed anything," explained Smitty.

I giggle a little as I pull him down next to me. "Well, that's what boyfriends are for, or so I'm told!"

"BOYFRIEND!" everybody shouts at the same time in disbelief.

"When did this happen?" asks Rich.

"Yesterday in the Forest Room, while y'all were getting the wheelbarrow. Actually, it's been building up for a while now. We just finally admitted it to ourselves," I say as we hold hands. A tender kiss follows and we hear aww's from the the other guys.

I slowly let his hand slide out of mine as he gets up to go. I watch him walk down the hall and give a content sigh.

A few minutes later he returns, showered, shaved, and in fresh coveralls. A knock on the door soon follows. "A CUSTOMER!" holler all four Movers at once. Rich goes to open the door and the other Movers line up at the foot of the stairs, smiling broadly. "NINA!"

"Hi, guys. Hey, Katie. How's the ankle?" says Nina as she comes through the door.

"Sore," I say, "but I'll live. Having Smitty wait on me hand and foot is a big help too." With that, he brings me a glass of lemonade as look through my pack for the Vicodin. "Thanks, babe."

"Babe?" asks Nina, giving us a sideways glance. A light bulb lit up in her head as she realizes what's going on. "Are you two...?" she says, flipping her finger between us.

"Since yesterday," says Smitty.

"It's about time," she sighs. "I was wondering which one of you I was going to have to club. It's so obvious you were in love with each other."

"Was it really that obvious?" I ask.

"YES!" says everybody at the same time.

"OK, sheesh!" I pop a pill and get out the poker deck I carry for when I'm bored. I start shuffling and ask, "Anybody want to play? I can do Gin, Poker, Blackjack, and Euchre."

"Poker and Blackjack?" says Rich, arching an eyebrow.

"How do you think I got the money to start my shop?" I say, giving a sly grin.

"Great, I'm in love with a card shark!" jokes Smitty. I throw one of the pillows on the sofa at him and laugh when he catches it and throws it back.

"I'm up for some Blackjack," says Nina, sitting in a nearby chair.

"Me too!" squeaks Warehouse Mouse, sitting on my good leg as I deal.

After a good run of bad luck on my part, my cell phone rings with my business tone. "Hello? Hackers On Demand," answers Smitty. "I'm sorry, but Katie can't take any house calls for a few weeks. Uh, huh. OK, thanks."

I wish I didn't have to miss calls like that," I say, kinda down.

"Two weeks isn't so long," says Scott, trying to cheer me up.

"If I could finish the jobs I have on the bench already, I'd worry a lot less, but a certain guitarist won't let me work on them," I say, whining a little.

"I have an idea," chimes in Dave as he sits next to me. "If you give me a list of what needs repaired and the key to the shop, I bet I can finish them for you."

"That would be perfect! Thank you so much!" I say, giving him a big hug.

"Well, that problem's solved," says Rich as he heads to the phone. Who's ready for lunch?"


End file.
